


Subtle Signs and Signals Found in the Complex Socialization and Mating Rituals of the Upper Class

by Dawnfire321



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnfire321/pseuds/Dawnfire321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is absolutely blind when it comes to women. Luckily he found someone who finds that endearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Signs and Signals Found in the Complex Socialization and Mating Rituals of the Upper Class

**Subtle Signs and Signals Found in the Complex Socialization and Mating Rituals of the Upper Class**

**A guide to understanding the body language and vocal tones of females**

The sun had long ago set behind the palace that evening. Few remained in the library now. The only group sat in armchairs in the corner, conversing lightly while a game of backgammon sat on the table between them. Neal sat on a love seat with his betrothed, Yuki. His friends- Kel, Owen, Esmond and his cousin Dom- sat around them.

Yuki stretched and covered a small yawn with her shukusen. "It's getting rather late." She observed, smoothing out her skirt and brushing back her hair.

"A little." Neal replied, almost uninterested. He returned to his conversation with Esmond.

"We all should probably get to bed." Yuki was sitting straighter in her chair. Her eyes sparkled. She placed a hand on Neal's knee.

"If you're tired." Neal put and arm around Yuki and kissed her temple.

"I think I will be going to bed now." Yuki stood, took a few steps and looked back.

"Aren't you going?"

"Well..." Yuki seemed a little hesitant.

"Goodnight!" Neal once again resumed his conversation.

Yuki made a small, disapproving 'hmm'. She turned on her heel and briskly walked out of the room.

When she was gone Dom groaned. "Meathead."

"You. Are. An. Idiot." Kel said slowly, making each word it's own sentence.

"Even _I_ saw the signs." Owen complained.

"What?" Neal asked, completely oblivious as per usual.

Kel sighed, before patiently explaining "When she said she was going to bed, Neal, it was an invatation."

"Really? Do you think..."

"No. You are sleeping on the couch tonight, my friend." Dom told Neal somberly, the only sign of his teasing the laughter in his eyes.

"Yuki was right about the time. It is getting pretty late. I should be going to bed." Kel tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and stood, straightening her clothes.

"I should be heading off as well. I'll walk you to your room Kel." Dom said, getting up.

"Alright." Kel said simply.

A few minutes after the two left Esmond asked Neal, "Do you have any idea what just happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Gods, you really are blind when it comes to women." Owen sighed.

"You two aren't saying what I think you are..."

"We are."

"Kel and Dom? What!?"

"We are in a library, Neal. Don't yell." Owen reprimanded.


End file.
